


小行星84

by lihuaxiaojj



Category: lihuaxiaojj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuaxiaojj/pseuds/lihuaxiaojj
Comments: 9
Kudos: 867





	小行星84

这句话像是一记重锤，狠狠敲在了许棠舟心上，让他刹那间露出一些惶恐：“我、我……”  
  
Omega的发情期周期为一年左右，时间并不准确，通常是按照打抑制剂的时间来算的。  
许棠舟今年没打算去打抑制剂，可发情期也不该提前这么多。  
  
可暴躁、狂热都来得那么急切，一种似曾相识的感觉涌上全身。  
他好像经过过这样的情景，他的腺体在狂跳发烫，本能又不要命地散发信息素引起他人注意，与此同时，生殖腔含着的那一汪甜腻湿滑的液体，也一点一点地往外流，打湿了他的大腿内侧。  
许棠舟仿佛看见自己挤进了狭小的盥洗室，镜子里，他的脸面色潮红，想要张口呼救，却一开口就是呻吟。Oemga的信息素在公共场合泄露，那后果无法想象的恐怖。  
隔着一扇门，外面的人们好像骚动了起来。  
暴雨夜，列车行驶时嘈杂的声响被掩盖，他只听见自己心跳的声音，他感到了绝望。  
  
“我在。”  
迷茫中，有熟悉的嗓音在他耳旁低声喊他的名字。  
“崽崽，不要怕，我在这里。”  
  
暖色调的光线里，许棠舟稍微集中意志，在被火炙烤般的燥热中看清了一双琥珀色的眸色。  
  
是凌澈啊。  
凌澈就在这里。  
他的Alpha就在他身边。  
  
“……哥哥。”  
许棠舟无意识地喊，看见凌澈的汗珠挂在睫毛上，眨眨眼，那汗液就坠落了。  
它坠落到了他的锁骨上，那感觉是那样清晰，烫得他猛地拱起了身体，新的热流从秘处滑了出来。  
  
凌澈本将人抱着，只觉得大腿上一阵湿热，额头隐隐有了青筋，Omega却扔在不受控制地释放信息素。他仅存的理智在焚烧殆尽的边缘，就这样抱着人下了床，大步走向客厅，将大门死死反锁了——许棠舟的发情期来得突然，所有人都没有准备，他可不想明早被谁破门而入撞见这一幕。  
  
大门上锁后，许棠舟他被凌澈抵到了玄关的墙上，后背突如其来的冰凉也让他发出舒服的喟叹：“嗯……”  
  
刚一出声，下巴就被捏住，凌澈的吻便落下来了。  
空气里属于许棠舟的、愈来愈浓烈的冷冽味道，让身为Alpha的人被动发情了。  
  
唇舌纠缠间，津液顺着线条优美的下巴往下流。  
炽热的烈日气息强势地破开了冰雪，将整个房间都弄得湿哒哒一片，他们舔弄着对方的口腔，含着对方的舌头吸吮，AO性别爆发出的本能让他们像两只抵死缠绵的野兽。  
  
Alpha发情后通常很难保持理智。  
就着这个姿势，凌澈的手指便透过内裤边缘，找到那个小小的缝隙，直接插了进去。  
  
“唔！！！”  
一声痛苦的呻吟，夹杂着难以言说的欢愉，许棠舟彻底忘记了羞耻，两条盘着Alpha劲瘦腰部的腿瞬间绞紧了。  
接下来，唇舌和后穴是怎么同时被侵犯的，他都管不着了。  
  
凌澈手指粗鲁地在甬道里抽插几下，他这样做是下意识想做扩张，却马上抽了出来，带出新的一汪水。  
手指被湿透了，灯光下Omega分泌的润滑液亮晶晶的发着光。  
  
“哥哥……”  
许棠舟在催促，也在难耐地收缩着难以启齿的地方。  
那里太空了，他想要被填满的渴望遍布着这具身体的每一处毛孔。  
  
Alpha拽下自己的内裤，明明有那么俊美的一张脸，硬得几乎是弹出来的性器却狰狞可怖。  
它准确地找到了穴口，就这样一寸一寸、不容抗拒地抵了进去。  
  
许棠舟蓦地后仰，难以发出任何一个音节。  
全部的意识都被那巨大抵入身体内部的感觉带走，撞击紧接着来了，凌澈仅仅退出去些许，就再次狠狠地顶入，一下一下，算不上太快，却因为足够的深入让这快感被无限绵长。  
  
“啊！”  
“啊！”  
  
甜腻的呻吟与肉体拍打声在偌大空旷的客厅响起，分外清晰。  
结合处令人羞耻的水声源源不绝，配合着Alpha的喘息，和初次结合热时一样，被动发情的Alpha有比平时更加可怕的耐力。  
足够的深入，使凌澈很快就察觉到了柔软的生殖腔入口。  
  
藏在Omega身体内部的生殖腔，只会在发情期时羞答答地张开一个小口，邀请Alpha的精液进入。  
它张得还不够大，Alpha的性器头部要进去很是困难，可每当摩擦到那一点，许棠舟整个人就会忍不住轻微痉挛，显然是爽到了难以言说的地步。  
  
他什么都听不清，在被抽插撞击的起伏中软成了一滩水，只能完全靠在凌澈身上。  
很快他被插射了第一次，白色液体喷洒到了凌澈的小腹上，思绪渐渐清明了一些，看清了凌澈缓缓抽出的性器，他感觉到了恐惧。  
  
太大了。  
发情的Alpha胀大到了平时没有的程度。  
很难想象，这么巨大的东西，正对他的身体肆无忌惮地侵犯。  
  
“凌澈——啊！”他刚出声，凌澈就再次凶猛地顶入，而后抽出再顶入，他头皮发麻不得不求饶，“呜呜好深、哥哥，不要了——啊，啊……”  
  
凌澈一言不发，平时稍显冷淡的眸子里是浓重的欲望。  
相比惯有的傲慢优雅 ，此时，年轻的Alpha身上满是做爱时的狂野，汗水从他的发梢、鼻尖、胸膛滑下，性感得无可救药，但显然这样的交媾还不足以让他得到满足。  
  
发情期第一时间远离Alpha，永远不要招惹他们，否则被动发情的Alpha会让你知道什么是征服——这是每一位生理卫生课老师教给Omega们的事。  
  
可是凌澈是他的。  
他们彼此深爱，恨不得为彼此打上深深的烙印才好，怎么舍得远离。  
这发情期来得很妙，许棠舟终于有了种尘埃落定的感觉。  
  
他伸出酸软的手，捧着凌澈的脸亲吻。  
如同得到了鼓励，凌澈将人抱着，就这样往房间走去。  
  
途中许棠舟被插得要哭了。  
好在这次和凌澈的初次结合热不同，这次他自己的身体就急需这样的抚慰，射过一次后的高潮褪去，发情期新一轮的的麻痒感再次遍布了身体内部，就想要被狠狠地对待。  
  
就这样，许棠舟被重新抱回了床上。  
凌澈俯身下来，掐着他的腰继续鞭挞，每当被粗大的性器摩擦过内壁，两人都会体会到一种濒死的、巨大的快感，恨不得彻底融为一体。  
  
“啊、哥、哥哥。”  
他混乱地叫着，水打湿了凌澈的大腿，顺着他自己的股缝往下流，再重新打湿了床单。  
  
这漫长的抽插不知持续了多久，重新到达高潮时，许棠舟几乎失去了意识。  
高潮后的射精过程尚未结束，他却被翻了过去。  
  
“唔——”  
他被干得，连趴下的动作都摆不了了。  
“太、深了……”他的脸埋在了枕头里，高潮的余韵中，他感觉到火热硬挺的巨物重新插了进来紧接着，他猛地往后反弓起了背部：“啊！！！”  
  
凌澈就这样挤入了他的生殖腔！！！  
  
“不要！！！不要了！！”  
Omega最次脆弱的地方被侵犯，剧痛不要命地席卷了全身，许棠舟痛得脚趾都在发抖，他挣扎着要爬走，却被掐着腰狠狠地钉死在了那根巨大的性器上，动弹不得。  
“好痛！！”  
  
凌澈却发了狂，不讲半分情面，任凭他怎么哭喊求饶都不放开。  
他太天真了，上回凌澈初次结合热，他还妄想在非发情期就被凌澈标记。实际上，就算发情期的生殖腔会在高潮时迎接Alpha的到来，也是他未曾意料到的痛苦。  
  
痛到仅凭Omega本心、本能爱意，都绝对无法战胜。  
  
刻骨铭心——这便是终身标记的意义。  
  
被进入到了前所未有的可怕深度，许棠舟在剧痛中抓挠挣扎，却都无济于事，因为Alpha的性器迅速膨胀成结，将那入口彻底卡死了。  
“拿出去……求求你……”  
“求你……”  
  
Alpha漫长的射精过程开始了。  
一股一股的热流喷洒进了身体最深处，烫得许棠舟止不住痉挛。  
与此同时，后颈传来一阵新的疼痛——尽管在此时显得微不足道，可被犬齿刺破腺体的感觉却还是很清晰。  
  
凌澈将生殖腔灌得满满的还不够，还要叼着他的后颈，像他重逢时见到凌澈想象过的那样，以一个霸道又不容反抗的姿势让他彻底挣脱不能。  
Alpha就这样，完成了绝对占有。  
  
这样的强势足足保持了半个小时。  
许棠舟已经哭不出声音了，脸被眼泪打湿，眼眶、鼻尖都是红彤彤的，看起来十分可怜。  
  
凌澈将人翻过来，搂在怀中不住亲吻。  
怀中人身上全是属于他的味道，这让凌澈终于能找回一丝理智：“……崽崽。”  
  
太久没有开口，凌澈的声音喑哑得可怕。  
可许棠舟需要休息了，发情期的Omega得补充大量的体力。  
  
“不捅那里了。”许棠舟带着鼻音说。  
那根顶在屁股上重新硬起来的硬物，让他成了惊弓之鸟。  
  
“不捅了。”  
凌澈亲了亲他的唇，温柔至极。  
  
若是许棠舟睁开眼看看，就能看清楚他的Alpha眼底那骇人的情欲。但他一丝力气也无，肚子里就这么含着Alpha的精液睡了过去。  
  
不知睡了多久，许棠舟醒了。  
新的一轮发情热在折磨他，水混合着精液从生殖腔流了出来，弄得到处都是。  
他一睁开眼，就发现侧躺的凌澈正看着他。  
  
天蒙蒙亮。  
凌澈单手撑着头，侧脸被窗外透进来的打出了完美的晕影，比任何广告、海报上都要好看。  
  
“早。”凌澈道。  
“早。”他回应，却隐隐觉得，好像有哪里不一样了。  
  
凌澈抬起他的一条腿，就这样重新插了进来。  
头却埋在他肩颈处，轻轻舔舐他被咬破的腺体。  
  
那里散发出了新的味道。  
  
凌澈等了整夜，终于确定，他真的彻底标记了他的Omega。  
  
  



End file.
